Ara!
by HeiHeiTstesetyun
Summary: Hoping to display good will and Armenian hospitality to the other nations, Alexianos decides to open his inbox to all of them. Rated T for Glendale, intense games of chess, Rabiz, the Kardashians, some really good kebab. Come at him, bro. All nations and their Nyotalia equivalents are welcome!
1. Introduction

Ara!

There are plenty of things to do in Armenia.

One can take a trip to Lake Sevan for the day and pray it doesn't rain. Architecture buffs love seeing the numerous religious sites, such as the Monastery of Geghard and the cathedrals of Etchmiadzin and Zvartnots. Yerevan was the mecca of modern in one of the world's oldest nations, a bustling city with rainbow lights and water festivals and music, always music. One could ride horseback through the valleys or watch dancers leap and swing to songs both eager and longing. And, of course, there was always some birthday or wedding or party, just because, and as long as you ate whatever the hostess gave you, you were welcome.

However, Alexianos had little free time for such things, as much as he would love to enjoy some coffee with friends or enjoy the sights of the Armenian Fall on a bike ride. President Sargsyan had talked to Alexianos about putting Armenia "on the map"- about branching out and showing good will to other nations. And Alex liked the idea of this, sure, but he already spent enough time answering e-mails from the people and nations he talked to daily. Could he really handle more?

Booting up his Toshiba laptop and typing in his password, Alex wondered who might have already contacted him. A pessimistic thought inquired if anyone would even bother messaging a small nation like him, but he showed it away. Small,_ khndrem_. He would love his country even if it were only a grain of sand.

He hoped the others might, too.

…

A/N: Hi, all! You know the drill- send in your messages and Alexianos Kirzigian will answer them. :) Don't be shy! He'll talk to any nation (Yes, that includes Turkey and Azerbaijan). He's a generally nice, intelligent nation that's quite friendly once you get to know him- and he'd love to hear from you!

Please only send letters from nations. It's too difficult for Alex to answer all the messages, otherwise. :)

Sh'norhagalut'yun!


	2. Montenegro I

_A/N: Thanks to the amazing Raivas-Latvijas for sending in a message! By the way, I will be gone to tour my dream school (UCSD) this weekend, so Alexianos may not be able to answer all of your letters until I come back. I even get to sit in on one of their chemistry lectures! :D I hope you all have great weekends, as well. :) Tell me about them! I don't bite!_

…

_Hey, hey, Alexianos, right? It's been a long time! I don't know if you remember me (it's been about twenty years since the last time we talked), but it's Branko Njegos, better known as Montenegro. :)_

I've finally gotten around to being social with those who I haven't talked with in a long time; you were an obvious choice as to a person I would contact. How have things been for you for the past twenty years? What have you been up to? :)

I know you talked to Serbia a while back, as well as Croatia. Those two seem awfully close now; almost like they're back together. Weird, huh? It's almost as if they finally listened to each other for once. But, that's not my business, is it? They do what they want, I, for the most part, do what I want. Haha

Well, I hope you can enjoy talking to me for a while. I'll be waiting patiently for your response; I've really got nothing better to do.

Have a great day. :)

- Branko Njegos

…

Alexianos took a porcelain bowl from the cabinet and poured some pomegranate yoghurt and muesli into it, a nagging sensation at the pit of his stomach reminding him that there was something he needed to do. Well, the Kardashians wouldn't be on until Tuesday, so he didn't have to worry about forgetting that…

Oh.

He quickly ate his parfait before checking his e-mail account, wondering if anyone had messaged him yet. Surprisingly, it seemed someone had.

Alexianos widened his eyes in shock, but he smiled nonetheless. He hadn't heard from Branko in an awfully long time! Even at the world summit meetings, Alexianos spent his time trying to avoid his sister or chat up Scotland and Finland (he was grateful for those that helped him, especially with finances, after all).

He began to type a response…

_Barev, Branko! I can't believe it's been twenty years since we've talked- how are you? I hope you're well. It's wonderful to hear from you again, cousin*!_

_Well, as for most of us in the east of Europe and the Caucasus, these past twenty years have been a challenge, but I'm happy to say that Armenia is coming along well. There are some laws that I wish we'd modernize and I feel we could afford a bit more liberalism in this country (we are greatly in need of more women's rights), but with time such things always work out. How is everything in Montenegro? _

_Really? Oh, please tell me what you know about Novak and Andelko! :) I'm very excited for them- how good that they could work out their differences. And for you? Is there anyone in your life?_

_It seems that the more time passes, the more we nations must be glued to our computers and phones, ara? I understand you completely, but I hope you'll get to enjoy the fall! The trees have finally turned gold and red here. How is it in Montenegro?_

_Tsteset'yun,_

_Alexianos Kirzigian_


End file.
